Life of a Superstar 4: The Return of ECW
by cw2k
Summary: My fourth WWE story, but starting fresh this time. But with ECW returning, I feel an all-out war is at hand!
1. Introduction

Life of a Superstar 4: The Return of ECW

Introduction

Welcome to my fourth LOAS story, taking place in WWE SVR 2008. And yes, you read the title correctly. ECW returns. Chris' Superstar adventure continues, but this time, Chris will start fresh, starting on RAW. The features from LOAS 3 include text and voicemails return for this story, but with ECW Superstars added to the mix. Also, I'm not sure how this will play out. As I recall, some scenes from the game's 24/7 mode, whether you're on RAW or SmackDown, will play the same way, but with different dialogue. Should that be the case, I'll try to stick with one brand unless there are different storylines, but we'll see.


	2. Chapter 1: Earning Respect

Life of a Superstar 4: The Return of ECW

Chapter 1: Earning Respect

CW2K: A new feature involves magazine articles that can create more impact for the story.

 _Voicemail from Vince_

 _"So you want to be a championship contender, huh? Well, it's a relatively simple process. Go after the current contenders and beat them to earn a spot for yourself. The respect of your fellow Superstars should also be one of your top priorities. Whether you earn it from them or beat it out of them is up to you."_

 _Voicemail from Coach_

 _"Chris, this is Jonathan Coachman, Mr. McMahon's Executive Assistant in charge of RAW. I've got my eye on you as a potential #1 contender, but there are several Superstars between you and the top spot. One of the toughest is the man you'll be facing tonight. Good luck. You'll need it."_

 _WWE Magazine Article: A Crowded Class of Contenders_

 _The title hunt is heating up on RAW, with several viable contenders for the WWE Championship all wanting their shot at the gold._

 _John Cena, Edge and Randy Orton have all established themselves worthy of title match consideration. Another Superstar, Chris Jones, is looking to break into their ranks. With Backlash just several weeks away, we expect some heated competition in the race to be considered #1 contender._

 _"The RAW title picture is crowded right now," says Vince McMahon. "I want to see Superstars rip each other's heads off, trying to earn the top spot."_

 _"I have more ability and experience than any of those clowns," says Cena. "Coach should hurry up and name me #1 contender so I can start preparing for my title match at Backlash."_

 _Text from Coach_

 _"I know you'd prefer letting your actions speak for you, but now's the time for talk. I organized an interview for you with Maria so you can formally announce your entry in the title picture. Don't' underestimate Maria because she's a pretty face. She may have some tough questions so I hope you're prepared."_

Chris was being interviewed by Maria Kanellis.

"Now that you're officially entering the #1 contender race, do you consider yourself to be the new face of this brand?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Chris kissed Maria, but Edge shoved him out of the way and tried to kiss Maria.

"Ew! What's wrong with you?"

"Get away from her..."

Both Chris and Edge got speared by John Cena.

 _Voicemail from Cena_

 _"So you think you're the new face of RAW, huh? Listen up, kid! I've been the face of RAW for a long time now, and that ain't changing anytime soon. I'm gonna become the #1 contender at Backlash. And if you can't respect that, then I don't respect you."_

For his first match, Chris faced Edge. A fresh start to this new story and it's all about earning respect before championships, but after the match, Edge and Johnny Nitro came into the ring from both sides, ready to attack Chris, until John Cena stormed into the with the save. Edge tried to strike Cena with a steel chair but hit Nitro instead. Then Cena dropkicks Edge down.

 _Voicemail from Cena_

 _"I never got a thank you for that save, but it's all good. You not being able to take care of business allowed me to take out two rival contenders, and that ain't a bad day's work, so thanks, and you're welcome."_

 _Voicemail from Coach_

 _"I don't approve of what your opponent tried to do to you after your match, but I gotta tell ya, this feud is red-hot and so is the business! You two have a No-DQ match this week. This is your chance to impress me if you really want to be #1 contender."_

 _WWE Magazine Article: Angry Superstar Lashes Out_

 _The brash Edge is full of more fury than usual, and he's aiming it directly at Chris Jones._

 _"This must be giving John Cena his lunch money or something in order to get protection," he said. "Well, I'm sick of it! If that whiny little weasel has a shred of self-respect, he'll_ _take me on man to man. No babysitters, no big brothers, and nothing else between him and the ass-kicking he's got coming!"_

 _Jones seemed to be taking Edge's barbed words in stride: "I've never backed down from Edge in my life. I'll take him on whenever, wherever. But if I were him, I'd worry about getting an ulcer from all of that worrying he's been doing lately. Maybe he needs a little vacation."_

 _Voicemail from Cena_

 _"Yo, I got a match but damn... I really love to get my hands on your opponent. So how about it, chief? You wanna trade?"_

After making the swap...

 _Voicemail from Cena_

 _"Thanks for making the swap. And you best pay attention to my in-ring technique. It's gonna be a textbook example of how to take out a contender. You just might learn something."_

Chris watches Cena's match against Chris' opponent, Edge and afterward, Chris fought Cena's opponent, Randy Orton. The swap didn't sit very well for either of them.

 _WWE Magazine Article: Opponent Swap Doesn't Sit Well_

 _Randy Orton was prepared to meet John Cena in the ring, but those plans have changed, and Orton has a theory on why it happened._

 _"Cena doesn't want any of me, and I've known that for a long time. His precious #1 contender ranking is too valuable for him to risk losing face by getting beat by me, and that's exactly what would've happened."_

 _Chris Jones, Orton's new opponent, could not be reached for comment._

 _Voicemail from Edge_

 _"Look, I know you know you're not in my league, and I know you've been trying to duck me, but you can't run forever. So why don't you stop embarrassing yourself and the brand and face me in the ring like a man, huh?"_

 _Voicemail from Orton_

 _"I hear you're actually going through with your match this week. Well good for you! But if you think that changes anything, you're dead wrong! I still don't respect you, and I never will."_

 _Voicemail from Cena_

 _"Man, that locker room is hatin' on you something fierce, kid! Everyone thinks you're some of coward. And who knows? Maybe they're right. You better earn some respect soon, or you can kiss your #1 contender goodbye!"_

Unlike last week, Chris faced off against Edge. The swap with John Cena didn't seem to succeed as planned, and the fact that because of the failed swap, he was deemed a coward, which he proved otherwise after defeating Edge.

 _WWE Magazine Article: Where Has All the Respect Gone?_

 _There's definitely some bad blood brewing in the #1 contender hunt on RAW, and the brand's Executive Assistant Jonathan Coachman just keeps stirring the pot._

 _John Cena doesn't think much of the competition: "Randy Orton and Edge are the kind of dime-a-dozen punks you see in every corner in every city. If Coach wants me to beat them both up and saddle me with dead weight like Chris Jones to boot, then so be it. I'm not #1 contender for nothing."_

 _Coach couldn't be happier: "Things are really heating up, and throwing these four fighters into the frying pan is only going to make things hotter. I'm sure the RAW fans can't wait to see what happens, and neither can I!"_

 _Text from Coach_

 _"I think I speak for all the RAW fans when I say I'm enjoying the respect game you're playing right now. To let the hits keep on coming, you're teaming with John Cena against Edge and Randy Orton. We have too many contenders right now, and putting you all together will hopefully trim the fat."  
_

 _Voicemail from Orton_

 _"Man, I can't wait for our tag team match this week. Not only are we clearly the superior team, but I hear your own partner's been complaining about teaming with a loser like you, and you know what? I don't blame him."_

With all this talk about respect, the tag match went off without a hitch, but at the end, Cena ended up leaving upset.

 _WWE Magazine Article: Air of Determination Going Into Backlash_

 _The stage is set for Backlash: John Cena Vs. Chris Jones. These two will square off in one of the most anticipated matches of the year._

 _Of course, Cena's distinction as #1 contender is a big factor in this contest. However, these two have also volleyed with one another over the subject of respect. Cena wants recognition as the best of the best, while Jones would like some credit for the things he's accomplished in recent weeks._

 _"I'm sick of all this talk about Jones," Cena exclaimed. "I'll be happy to beat him once and for all, so I can move onto the WWE Championship shot I so richly deserve."_

 _Backlash_

 _Voicemail from Coach_

 _"All right, this is it! Your big chance to become #1 Contender for the championship. You lose this one, and it's back to the bottom of the heap for you. Win it, and you're on the road to greatness."_

 _Voicemail from Orton_

 _"It's no secret that I'm not your biggest fan, but I know you smack that self-righteous smirk off his face tonight. And watch out, because rumor has it, he's gonna have backup."_

For weeks, Chris had tried his damnest to earn respect, but hopefully, this match could do it. He combatted Cena with everything he had, despite Edge managing him, and finally, he defeated him. Cena offered his hand after a well-fought match, and Chris accepted it.

 _Voicemail from Cena_

 _"Yo. That was one hell of a match. You really impressed me out there, and that's something I'm never gonna forget. Respect."_

 _Text from Coach_

 _"Well, we set them up, and you knock them down. I told you what you needed to do in order to become #1 Contender, so congratulations are definitely in order. Looks like your next stop is getting a shot at the WWE Championship, right?"_

 _WWE Magazine Article: Winner Earns Accolades At Backlash_

 _Whether it was about respect or ranking, Chris Jones likely earned both by defeating John Cena._

 _It was a tremendous win for Jones, who fought through more than a few obstacles on his way into the match. That just makes his victory that much sweeter for him. And by getting the best of the #1 contender, it's only natural that Jones thinks he now deserves that classification._

 _We obtained comments from the winner after the match: "I feel pretty good right now... sore and exhausted, but good. Cena threw everything he had at me, but I persevered and came out on top against very game competition. I proved why I deserve respect from other Superstars on RAW, and I hope I've proven that I deserved to the #1 contender for the WWE Championship."_

With the respect game now over with, I'd say his road to the title has begun, but it will not be easy, however.


End file.
